


Paine as Prey

by DraceDomino



Series: Smutty Shorts [11]
Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: F/F, Feral Behavior, Futanari, Rough Sex, Short, Transformation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 21:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Gaaaaaaaoooooouuuuu! The Berserker Dressphere makes Rikku go wild! When she equips it, the poor thing grows a cock and feels a sudden urge to fuck the nearest mate - in this case, Paine!





	Paine as Prey

Paine as Prey  
Berserker Rikku Futa/F

“R...Rikku?! What’s gotten into you?!”

In truth, the problem was more what Rikku had gotten into, and the answer was simple: a Berserker Dressphere. The magic contained within those powerful relics was nothing to trifle with, and when Rikku emerged from the sphere’s flash of light the tiny, scrappy thing was practically feral. Her hands stuffed into gigantic paws, her hair was wrapped in bandannas and braids, and fur lined her leggings in a fashion befitting the wild nature of the sphere. All that...and a massive, throbbing cock to go along with it, marked with tribal symbols in a rich indigo dye.

Rikku wasn’t just wild in her Berserk Dressphere, she was horny. Incredibly so. And there was Paine, who had just slipped into a White Mage sphere.

“Gaaaaooouuuuu!” Rikku howled as she darted forward, tackling her silver-haired friend to the dirt. Before Paine could properly catch herself Rikku already had her spun around to her hands and knees, and those massive paws were lifting up the bottom edge of her coat to expose what hid underneath. The White Mage’s outfit consisted of long white boots that raised to very nearly the top of the thigh, and just beyond the few inches of flesh they left exposed was a simple, white bikini bottom that kept Paine decent. It didn’t last long when Rikku hooked the claws of her newly-formed paw glove against it and ripped it away with a sudden swipe.

“Ahh…!” Paine, normally so strong and stoic, was left blushing and helpless as she felt the air on her exposed slit and the pressure of Rikku looming above her. The woman’s natural strength and badass style didn’t do her much good locked within the healing sphere, and so she could merely sink her white-gloved fingers into the dirt and brace herself as the feral Rikku lunged against her. That thick, throbbing member spread lines of precum against her pussy before darting suddenly forward, and Paine’s voice soon joined the blonde’s in a desperate howl that filled the valley. “Rikkuuuuuu!”

Even though she was undeniably at the very bottom of the current power exchange, Paine couldn’t say she didn’t relish it as Rikku started to fuck her. For that matter, she couldn’t even say she didn’t expect it. The Berserker Dressphere just seemed to have that effect on a woman, as Paine herself had learned when Yuna tried it on just the day earlier. As Paine braced herself and groaned with a rapidly building glee, her eyes rolled back in her head and she did her best to pound her hips right back against Rikku’s own. She was getting steadily addicted to encouraging her friends to wear that wild sphere and subjecting herself to what came next.

Rikku was even more rough and wild than Yuna had been. She was more agile and scrappy, and it didn’t take long before her to lift one of her pawed, fur-lined boots up to press it to the back of Paine’s head. With a soft thud the silver-haired White Mage’s cheek hit the dirt, and as Paine screamed in louder glee Rikku kept her foot in place even while she slammed harder and harder from behind. With the energy to generate wild thrusts with magically-enhanced strength and the crazed lust rolling through her, Rikku gazed down at her well-fucked friend with a manic grin spread across her lips. Drooling from the corners of her smile, eyes wide and berserk, the tiniest of the Gullwings was an undeniable monster of lust - and that afternoon, she sought only to sate herself of the pleasures the Dressphere pushed her into.

When she finally hit her peak, Rikku suddenly lifted her foot from Paine’s head and both of her feet pulled from the ground - slamming against the woman’s ass as her hands locked tight on her waist. She clung to Paine like an enraged monkey against her rear, head snapping back as she unleashed the wildest howl she could muster, her cock pulsing against the other’s folds as she unleashed a torrent as uncontrollable as she was. Paine, her face covered in sweat and dirt and an undeniable smile, soon joined in, and the valley was filled with the noise of two feral fiends in heat.

“Gaaaaaaaaooouuuuuuuu!”

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I encourage you to check out the Series this story is a part of. It's a collection of shorts ranging from 1k-1.5k words spreading across a bunch of different properties. If you're looking for something short and spicy, I got your number!
> 
> [Check me on Twitter!](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales)


End file.
